The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer-readable recording medium for performing image processing on an image that is acquired by imaging a lumen of a living body.
The technique of detecting a specific region, such as an abnormal region, based on identification criteria for a lumen image that is acquired by imaging a lumen (inside of a digestive tract) of a living body by using a medical observation device, such as an endoscope has been known. The identification criteria used therefor are usually created based on various images of mucous membranes or abnormal regions that have been extracted from lumen images as learning samples.
As the technique related to identification of images, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,903,167 discloses a technique in which a new image is generated by performing geometric processing, such as to change a position, a direction, and an appearance of an arbitrary region of interest, and to enlarge, reduce, or rotate a region of interest, on an image acquired as a learning sample, and identification criteria are generated by calculating feature amounts from the new image and the original image.